bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangan Mercenus
Rangan Mercenus, or Merc, as everyone likes to call him, is a fierce warrior and main Protagonist in "The Mercenus Chronicles". Character Development Original idea (The Comic Land Chronicler) Rangan Mercenus did not always start off as a fully organic character, like he is now, in fact his origins were going to be completely different, even the format of which he would appear would be different; The Mercenus Chronicles was originally going to be called The Comic Land Chronicler, and be a video-game. His first planned origin was for him to be a completely Bio-mechanical being, complete with an actual mask of speed; he was originally planned to be a soldier who fought in "The Great Comic Land War", who was then to be arrested and sent into prison on Noob-Island, wher he would attempt to escape through a riot. The SPAM would be guarding and watching his every move, and would of had adversaries such as Hapori Dume and a Rahkshi clone of himself, the Rahkshi clone's sprites would then be used as another SPAM type in the final version. As the title of this version suggests, he would eventually become chronicler of Hapori Nui. This incarnation would then get "Blessed" by Hapori Tohu, and gain light powers. This version id the first version to feature The Disciple in some kind of role. Mercenus' Comics (Studio style comic series) However, the previous version wasn't as interesting as the author originally thought, thus, a recreation was in order. Being the idiot he was back in '07, the author chose to attempt the usual studio based comic series. This version completely failed, so the author went beack to the first version. Then, a thought struck him... Rangan Mercenus (Final Version) The author just remembered that he already had a character with the name of "Mercenus" in his vault of characters, so he decided to merge the personality of Rangan Mercenus with the physical attributes of Mercenus. It was only decided later on that Rangan would become a matoran from a human-esque form. Fictional Biography Pre-Mercenus Chronicles Rangan's past has been kept a secret on purpose, this is because the Author plans on writing a novel based on the past. However, what information can be gathered is that Rangan was once Raenda's servant, who did many jobs for her before they went to a school for their magic lessons. Some time before The Mercenus Chronicles, Rangan stopped a relationship between Raenda and an unknown male, the latter is presumed dead, perhaps dying in the battle of Fatan-shata. The Mercenus Chronicles Remembrance After the battle mentioned above, Rangan walked back to where his close friend had been murdered and contemplated the actions which happened there, with Raenda accompanying him. However, once they spot two strange, Kanohi-less creatures, they became suspicious of the creatures; they were carrying a canister with high level frequencies of energy. However, after a short interrogation (interrupted by the canister landing on the two creature's heads) the identity of the creature within the canister was soon revealed through a shadow hand. Rangan and Raenda attempted to flee, but were crushed by the fist's grasp, knocking them unconscious. Transformation After Rangan had awoke, he quickly woke Raenda up. He was surprised that his hand had morphed into a more metallic state, but peace was never to far from cracking- the shadow handed figure returned, bent on transforming the two of them into servants for his army. Being how he was, the shadow handed character played with who he should choose, but inevitably, he chose Rangan. After a short, but painful process, Rangan's body had been re-calibrated to the size of a matoran, with a matoran shell encrusted onto his' body. He still had more or less the same amount or organic matter inside of him, which came to both Rangan and Raenda as a bit of a relief. Meanwhile, the shadow hand was making his move with the brainwashing machine, but was quickly interrupted by a rare species of rahi - the firefly; It held the shadow hand off long enough to pick up Rangan. After a solemn goodbye, Rangan took off, riding away on the firefly's back. In flight with fire Rangan and The Firefly quickly flew out of the void and into the stratosphere of the BIONICLE planet without haste or worry, however, Rangan was feeling consciousness slowly seeping away from him; he can't breath in space. Fortunately, Firefly birds are always well equipped on their missions, and was able to hand Rangan a breathing apparatus in the shape of a Ta-miruan Kakama. However, this relief was shortly lived; the shadow handed figure had returned, this time with what seemed like an entire armada of artillery. The firefly could only evade fire for so long, and was struck down... Bradon and the Bradbot4000 Rangan plummeted to the surface of the comic land at breakneck speed, crashing into a small wooden shop. A small matoran, Bradon, and his robotic companion the Bradbot4000 heard the crash and investigated. To Bradon's horror, his shop had been destroyed. As he moped and groaned, Bradbot picked up life readings in the ruins: Rangan. After pulling off the rubble, Rangan seemed to be in a state of dizziness, and had to be informed of the island he landed on through the Bradbot's Tour of Hapori-Nui training video. Soon after, Rangan, Bradon and Bradbot headed for a cantina to cool down, however, they were ambushed by the most fiendish devils of our time: Salesmen. After a test of will and sanity, they eventually convinced the salesmen to go away, but at the consequence of being noted down as being a "Bad customer". "The Mistika" Cantina Rangan was the first of the three to enter "The Mistika" cantina, speeding in after he though there was beer. As it turned out, there was only sprite, much to Rangan's Chagrin. None the less, the three sat down at the bar and took in their rounds. Off-screen, Rangan and Bradon had a drinking contest to see who would win. Inevitably, Rangan won due to the fact that "Humanoids don't get drunk over fizzy pop!", he then claimed Bradon to be a light-weight out of fun. Rangan, with the mental link he had forged with Raenda so long ago, contacted her, but it was no good; he only had a short time to force Raenda to not give away his position. Back at the Cantina, Rangan and Co. Had finished their rounds and were about to head of, but Rangan had noticed something; There were more "SPAM" creatures outside the bar, each carrying a strange device. Rangan, attempting to warn the people, yelled his heart out that "There are SPAM outside the cantina" but nobody listened. Instead, the entrance to the Cantina was destroyed by some suicidal bombs. Battle in The Cantina and The Train ride to BZ-Metru Rangan, Bradon and Bradbot were blasted off their feet, hurtled across the Cantina. the Cantina was in flames, almost an engulfing amount, Bradbot attempted to cool it down with it's water cannon, but it was no good. Being how he is, Rangan impatiently ran to the exit, with the other two reluctantly trailing behind him. They noticed the SPAM, now identified as Huncher class SPAM, and engaged them in combat. A short while later, the SPAM were held off, but Rangan clumsily landed on a very heated floor board and fell through it, leaving Bradon and Bradbot to the mercy of The SPAM. Rangan fortunately landed on a very comfy bed. Rangan looked around, he was in a cellar, but not wuite what a normal cellar would look like. unfortunately, it was owned by a very senile character, The Disciple. The Disciple emerged from a doorway, illuminated by light, and ready to fight. Accusing Rangan of stepping on the grounds of Tohu and creating Blasphemy towards Tohu, he engaged Rangan in battle. But, being how The Disciple is, he threw Rangan a spear for protection. A fierce one-on-one battle then proceeded, but was suddenly interrupted by a horde of Huncher troopers. The pair held the invaders off, and agreed to help each other, on the basis that they still had a score to settle. They heard voices at the top of the stair well, and, low and behold, it was Bradon and Bradbot; they were about to get beaten to a pulp by the hunchers/ A seal was blocking Rangan and The Disciple's path, so they chose to take the old fashioned way: Shoop Da Whoop. After this Lazor was fired, Bradon and Bradbot were freed, but something was strange, The Disciple could sense it. Klanstraphis appeared before them on a balchony, and announced the prescence and existance of The SPAM Empire. The creature then bragged about how he became leader, to which the Disciple was un-impressed by. Klanstraphis, in retaliation, created what looked like a sleeping spore attack, and knocked the protagonists out, excluding Bradbot, who's robotic mind could not be affected by this type of attack. After Bradbot tampered with some of Bradon's hearing, he managed to awaken the others through Bradon's screaming/ Rangan, being ever so impatient, thought tat bantering was not a wise idea. They then exitted to the car park, where they steal a BZ-Guard Hunvack Jeep in order to persue their targets. Not much is known about the time between this event and Chapter 2 of the Mercenus Chronicles, however, it will be explained in due course. Venturing into BZ-Metru After the train ride, Bradon and co. started searching for an apartment, while Rangan did some general sight seeing so he could get to grips with the area. He learned a short bit about recent BIONICLE history, and a bit about the Comic Land, mainly about a recent war which involved an infected Le-Toa. However, it ended all too soon, as the others had found someone who could sell them an apartment. It turned out to be one of the dreaded businessmen that they met beforehand. However, they still bought the apartment and headed in the directions that happened to spell out "Lol". Investigations begin Rangan, after seeing the water in his bath being contaminated, decided to investigate about it, as well as find his friend Raenda, with the assistance of Bradon and co they searched throughout BZ-Metru, asking old characters to young, most coming up with the same results; Tht water had been contaminated for quite some time. Around two days after the investigation began, Rangan and co. heard someone scream in pain at the top of their voice. Being the noble of sorts, Rangan and Co. decided to help out. It turned out to be Dr. RZ, who's mother had been kidnapped by SPAM, as well as himself. After freeing him (and landing him in hospital), he said that he knew that some of the SPAM had been sent to a factory to do some business. At the Factory, they split into three groups: Rangan and Bradbot scour the control booth, The Disciple searched the store cuboard and Bradon searched the assembly line for some SPAM DNA; Bradon got distracted by the many things he found there. After a brief period of time, Rangan heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal; someone's in a fight! It turned out to be Bradon and an assassin known as Ontez. Rangan was hopeless to help; he was 50 ft below Bradon, and could only watch as Bradon tried to convince Ontez to stop the fight. Bradon was kicked to the flue of the factory, but the assassin did not strike, instead, he congratulated his opponent, then stated that he was hired by an infected comic maker called Philipnova. With this, they left, but not without Rangan having some new found appreciation for Bradon. The Earpiece and the assault As Rangan and co. left for their apartment, Bradbot was encountered by a mysterious figure, who gave it a tablet with some important information about meeting Rangan at the front gates of Philipnova's studio. The next morning, Rangan and Bradon discussed the tablet, but Bradon felt they were being stalked. They looked around, but could only see uninterested passers by and a box. The tablet turned out to say that there was a code which Rangan could put into a Codec-like device. Rangan tried it, but to no avail. Later that day, Rangan and co. met at the gate. Upon seeing no awkward figure near them, Rangan decided to call the Codec once again, but still to no avail. However, they heard a bit of ringing near them, concealed in a large quantity of boxes. It was Tapika, he said that he heard of Rangan's cause and wanted to help via radio. Rangan took the service, with Tapika taking a view from the distance. Relations with characters in The Mercenus Chronicles Raenda: Rangan is attracted to Raenda in a romantic kind of way. This is shown by the many times he calls her by a sweet name or when he seems to be attached to her mentally. Rangan feels that without Raenda, his life would be meaningless and his work could not continue, which is partially true, however, Raenda just sees Rangan as a good friend and as an employee. Bradon: Rangan seems to enjoy having Bradon as a team mate and seems to find Bradon useful to him, and probably would be heartbroken if Bradon died, after all, it would be entirely Rangan's fault since Rangan Brought Bradon into this mess. The Disciple: When they first encountered each other, Rangan was seen as an enemy in the Disciple's eyes. However, Rangan and the Disciple seem to rely on each other's tactics in combat in order to win the day. It appears as if they had become good friends with each other through the flames of battle. Incarnations Rangan's main incarnation can be seen in action in The North-western Isles Continuity, where he is usually brave, kick grass character, who has a more in-depth description in the "Personality and Traits" sections. Rangan Mercenus has made many other appearances in other Canons, however, dispite the creator of Rangan asking the authors to display the character in the same way as his comics, they usually go for the one part he doesn't ask for: a crazy guy with a very large sword. many short running comic series seem to use this, coincidence? However, the creator of Rangan always liked his least known incarnation: his _L_ incarantion. In this incarnation, Rangan is a chibi character with the knack of getting angry quickly and day dreaming at random moments. This incarnation is also "L's" shield, which made him the character that was most likely to die for a short perios of time. This incarnation of Rangan also seems to take an interest into Japanese Anime, which is very much like the true incarnation of Rangan. In any voice acted incarnations, the voice of Rangan Mercenus will be the creator of Rangan, who goes by the name of his character. Personality and Traits Rangan is always depicted as having orange eyes, light brown hair with a strange ponytail in the shape of a beaver's tail as well as long flowing hair. He is usually described as being quite short, only around 5 feet in height. It has been unmentioned so far, but Rangan has a scar on his left eye from an upcoming fight. as well as a gash in his chest where he was impaled by Eggbert. While it also isn't mentioned, it can be safe to assume his digestive system is damaged, thus he can't eat that much or he'll have his food gushing out of his stomach. Rangan, in human form, is always seen wearing a dark red scarf, which is claimed to have been a shard of flesh from the hide of an alien creature. if this is true, then it should decompose in a few months. Rangan has been seen as a pretty blunt character, quite impatient and on occasion arrogent (especially towards injuries), noit quite what you would call your every day, goody two shoes hero. Dispite this flawed personality, Rangan does has a soft spot for those close to his heart, such as Raenda. On occasion, when Rangan gets really angry or impatient, his tounge becomes forked, grows spikes around his chin and his eyes go a putrid orange. This is called Fenrage. In this state of anger, Rangan is known to start spitting poisonous acid which stings anything it touches, slamming the closest person to him to a wall (unless it's Raenda) and then yelling his head off at said person. Rangan, when he was placed in a matoran carapace, could not shape shift or use any of his powers while inside it(but could create a shower of sparks). Rangan has shown to be a master with a spear, as seen when the Disciple through a spear at Rangan, to which Rangan did a back flip and managed to catch the spear in his hands in a matter of seconds. He has also demonstrated a fair acrobatic ability, as shown in the aformentioned example. Rangan also seems to gain limited connectivity to his powers through his Zweihander, as shown when he was able to hold off a tidal wave from progressing any further for a prolonged period of time. One unexplored aspect of Rangan is he knack for getting beaten up suverely and then coming back up as if nothing had happened. Rumour has it that this will be explored much more in the NEW NEW continuiation of the series, such as getting hit repeatedly by incoming light stone pillars. Appearances Canon Appearance Rangan has appeared in a number of comic series, as well as his own, The Mercenus Chronicles. This includes Sahu's Comics, where he is a Figmant of someone's imagination, I MADE THIS, where he is in his normal incarnation, same with The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. He is set to appear in Fight for the Lazy Life '' in a major role (canon), ''Dark Kitten Sage's movie in a relatively large role (partially canon) and in The Mercenus Chronicles: The Game (fully canon). Curiously, Rangan will not be appearing in I MADE THIS MOVIE, dispite the pleas and moans from Tapika. The movie was canceled anyway. Non-Canon Appearances Rangan has also made many non-canon appearances, this includes in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, where he was interviewed (or the other way round), Toa Alperx's comics, where he actually just PGS'd but didn't actually appear, Hordikanova's comics 4, where he was partially a maniac, and Hukster's Crew, where he only said one word: "Hi". Rangiti Mercenus Rangiti Mercenus is the Biomechanical equivalent of Rangan Mercenus, the purpose of his existance was so that he can fill the non-canon appearances for Rangan Mercenus. he suffers from a mulitple personality disorder, specifically, he can go all soft and inhocent one minute and become hostile the next. Rangiti's first appearance will be in a multi-authored comic series which Rangiti refuses to talk about. Trivia *Even though he is the main character of The Mercenus Chronicles, he is actually one of the latest characters that Rangan invented before beginning the Mercenus Chronicles. The first character created was actually Bradbot. *Rangan, like most of the main cast in The Mercenus Chronicles will have changed physically or mentally by the end of the series. *Rangan's real name requires two tongues and a blow hole just to pronounce it. However, the author may be joking about this, as he was talking about how complex the prequels to The Mercenus Legacy were. *Rangan's life will spand far further on after The Mercenus Legacy. Category:Comic Characters Category:Articles containing outdated information